


This is the One

by harin91



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Family, M/M, Meeting the Family, Prompt Fill, The Maleks, The Mazzellos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: Rami and Joe meeting each other’s families for the first time- which became their family meeting Rami and Joe for the first timeRequested by @anon on Tumblr





	This is the One

**Author's Note:**

> **Not beta-ed, English is not my first language**
> 
> This doesn’t follow a specific timeline as the logical order of meetings is mixed up.  
> I also don’t know much about some members of Rami and Joe’s families but as I said before, I won’t dig too deep into their private lives just for fiction purpose, it doesn’t sound nice. I’m keeping my knowledge Imdb/Wikipedia-based and that’s enough :)  
> Previously posted on Tumblr @brightly-painted-canvas

Sami meets Joe for the first time after Rami gets back from Australia and one day decides to hold a small party at their parents’ house. **  
**

Some other actors from The Pacific are invited, but Sami is mostly interested in meeting Joe Mazzello, not only because he has been a Jurassic Park enthusiast since forever and really wants to get his old VHS signed ( _shut up Rami, what’s the point of you becoming an actor if I can’t get autographs from famous people you work with!?_ ), but also because he feels that something is going on between his twin brother and that kid and he has to investigate.

Most importantly, if his intuitions are right ( _they always are, when Rami is concerned_ ) and his brother is getting romantically involved with his ( _admittedly cute_ ) co-star, he needs to take a proper look at this Joe, analyse him and figure out if he passes the ‘Twin Test’ and he can allow this relationship.  
You know, standard brotherhood administration.

So he steps outside his parents’ house while Rami finishes the preparation for the party and waits for this young fella to show up, ready to snatch him away before Rami can intervene and prevent him for having ‘just a friendly chat’ before lunch (a conversation that could be considered friendly if he hadn’t been used by now to add death threats at the end of it. But to be fair, it had been working out greatly in the past, scaring off some real douchebag trying to date his brother for not nice reasons).

A black car stops right in front of the house at some point and out of it comes a nervous-looking redhead holding a crate of what look like bottles of wine.

Sami patiently waits for him to climb the few steps from the lane to the house when he notices the guy tripping and losing his grip on the crate, that falls on the ground with a horrendous loud sound of broken glass.

“Fuck!” is Joe’s desperate comment, as he rushes to pick up the box and ascertain the damage.

One bottle is shattered and leaking read wine all over the porch’s floor, but the others look intact, except for one which has its neck cut abruptly in half, although the content of the bottle is still miraculously inside.

Sami gets closer to help him and that is the moment when Joe notices him and does a double take, his mind for sure going from ‘who’s there’ to ‘fuck Rami saw me being a clumsy idiot’ to ‘wait this is not Rami’ and finally to ‘ah the famous twin, at last’.

“So, this is a goner,” he sighs, carefully picking up the broken pieces of the lost bottle: “But this one we can keep for ourselves.” he says, extracting the damaged bottle from the box and lifting his gaze to smile mischievously at Sami, who smiles back.

“You drink the first half, I’ll take the second.” he says back and he really doesn’t know why he’s already acting so chummy with this Joe kid, but his smile is infectious and his clumsiness is endearing and he suddenly understands why Rami seems so smitten with him.

Joe laughs at Sami’s suggestion and nods: “I’m gonna need it if I’m meeting the rest of the family as well.” he comments.

“Oh no, just me today.” shrugs Sami: “And I’m the most dangerous one so you are really, really lucky.” he adds, just to have a bit of fun with him.

Joe gulps and nods again and Sami thinks he has passed the Test.

_He’s a good one_  he thinks, helping Joe getting up and calling for his twin brother to come help them clean up.

 

John meets Rami for the first time when he’s been ringing the doorbell to Joe’s apartment for minutes and he’s about to give up, but then someone opens the door and that someone isn’t his brother.

“Oh. Hi.” he stutters, confused.

The stranger looks tired and sleepy and like he’s been woken up by John’s insistent ringing but he still smiles apologetically and asks: “Joe is gone grocery shopping. Do you wanna come in?” and John says ‘yes’ and steps inside looking around like he’s never been before.

Joe’s house looks the same and it’s clear that this young man is not just a friend crashing on his brother’s couch because said couch is tidy and empty of blankets while the stranger is still in his pajamas.

“Do you want coffee? I should make some.” asks suddenly the guy and John nods, lost in the paradox of being treated as a guest by someone he doesn’t know in his very own brother’s house.

The guy smiles and extend his hand and says: “I’m Rami, by the way. You must be John?” and John’s mind suddenly gets swallowed into a very specific memory of a phone call some days prior in which Joe was talking about some fellow actor staying over for a few weeks and so he goes: “Ah. Yeah, that’s me. So you’ve been…” but for some reason doesn’t end the sentence.

“Dating your brother, yes.” concludes for him Rami and John’s mind gets blown away for the third time in the span of a few minutes.

That’s exactly when Joe decides to get home. As he opens the door and sees the both of them standing between the living room and the kitchen he smiles and exclaims: “You’ve meet my brother!” and then to John: “You’ve meet Rami!”.

“We did meet.” smiles Rami and he looks happy to see Joe, which seems so strange to John considering they’ve probably been living together ( _and oh my God don’t think about other things they may have been doing together in this very house_ ) for the past few days.

But then he gets distracted by Joe hugging him and asking him to stay for a late breakfast and they sit on the couch chatting about this and that until Rami is serving them coffee and toasts. Joe looks horrified by having left his friend ( _boyfriend? Partner? Lover?_ ) do all the work in the kitchen but Rami just shrugs and tells him to keep catching up with his brother and gracefully leaves them alone.

John catches Joe’s lingering gaze as Rami disappears into Joe’s bedroom to get changed and he’s stunned by the look of utter love and adoration he sees in his brother’s eyes.

_He must be a good one_  he thinks, still bewildered.

 

Yasmine meets Joe for the first time when she gets a text from her mom that says Rami hasn’t been feeling well for a few days and asks her to stop by her brothers’ flat to check on him.

The ride from the hospital to the apartment is not a long one and she’s relieved she still has the keys to the front door in her bag, so she can step inside without bothering his sick brother.

When she gets into the living room she’s surprised to see two people sleeping on the couch as the television is transmitting the looped music of a neglected dvd’s main menu.

Rami is tucked under the chin of a redheaded man, sprawled on top of him and almost completely hidden under a blanket, slow breath coming out in difficult puffs from his congested nose.

The other guy seems to be sleeping more relaxedly, holding Rami close with their legs entangled and one arm slung around Rami’s shoulders, protectively.

Yasmine stills and take a proper look at them and, after the initial shock, she smiles at the sight.

She soon will be needing to wake them up to check on Rami’s health, but for a moment she just waits, busying herself with quietly turning the tv off and tidying up the coffee table in front of it, full of half empty cups of tea and used tissues.

She doesn’t know when and how Joe (because this must be The Joe) managed to arrive before she did to take care of Rami, but she’s glad he’s here for her brother.

_I hope this is the one_  she thinks, getting closer to gently shake Rami’s shoulder and wait for him to wake up and explain his symptoms to his doctor sister.

 

Mary meets Rami for the first time when she asks Joe to babysit the kids but when she meets him at their favourite park he’s with someone else.

The guy politely introduces himself as Rami and Mary thinks ‘oh, right’ as he looks amusedly at Joe’s nephews already playing on the park’s swings.

“Will you be fine with keeping them for a few hours?” she asks Joe and he nods confidently: “Yeah, we’re good. Rami is exceptional with kids, he’s been so excited to meet them he couldn’t sleep.” he confesses with an amused look as they witness Mary’s younger son already confident enough to ask Rami for a push to his swing.

“Wow, Joe! Don’t let this one run away, he seems like a catch!” she jokes lightly.

“Yeah.” is the sincere reply that catches her off guard. Like Joe knows, like he has thought about this already and he came to the same conclusion, but in complete seriousness.

“You got it bad, uh?” she asks, quieter this time.

“So bad.” he replies in a whisper, earnestly.

_This feels like the one_  she thinks, as she says bye to the boys (all four of them) and leaves them having their fun.

 

Nelly and Virginia meet their son’s significant others the same day they meet each other, at the The Pacific’s premiere. It’s not the first Hollywood event they attend of course, but it’s a big premiere with a red carpet to walk and both Joe and Rami are swept right and left for photo calls and interviews.

As guests and mothers of two of the stars of the show, they hold their distance from the commotion but keep a keen eye on their boys, striding with confidence on the carpet, smiling at the cameras, shaking hands, looking very happy.

And as they catch Joe and Rami finding each other’s eyes amid the crowd, smiling secretly at each other and sharing a silent conversation with just one look, they both understand what that means.

The two mothers just give each other a knowing look and nod, without a need for words.

At some point Rami and Joe excuses themselves with the interviewers to get near them, introduce one another with a ‘mom this is Joe’ and a ‘here’s Rami’. Virginia smiles and hugs Rami close the same way Nelly does with Joe.

_This is the One_  they think of each other’s son, and they’re sure about it.


End file.
